Highschool, Love, and a son!
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Indy being his usual self idiot he drives Marion away now it's up to their son to bring them together again.
1. Highschool Adventurer

_**Ch.1-**__Highschool Adventurer_

Henry Jones Jr. commonly known as Indiana Jones around the campus of Venturer High was on his way to his first class with Marion Ravenwood they had been best friends every since they were little and he had grown close to her. The two other women in his life were Willie and Elsa they were both cheerleaders and he didn't have a chance with either of them. Indy glanced at his watch, realizing that while he lost himself in his thoughts he was making himself late for class. He dashed down the hall nearly missing the classroom door, determined to make an entrance as always he used his whip to swing through the door crashing strait into the wall. As Indy tried to get up he heard a soft giggle nearby "Jones you've done it again have you." Marion. She was just as beautiful as she'd ever been. Mr. Riley stood over him with a angry expression Indy could see the vain in his temple protruding he was mad now and Indy knew it. "How dare you Henry Jones Jr.!" yelled Mr. Reilly. Indy stared awe-struck "What did I do Sir?" Mr. Riley slapped his forehead Marion could tell his stress level had skyrocketed. She reached over and touched her friend's shoulder "Indy stop he's stressed enough."

He sighed he knew she was right just then the bell chimed and he proceeded to his next class, which he shared with Willie. As he looked back he saw her flush red like she didn't approve of him sharing class with another girl. Indy tipped his hat slightly to her as he darted out the door Marion sat fluming in her seat she utterly refused to move. She couldn't believe that he trotted so eagerly at the heels of two other girls least of all cheerleaders. How he could prefer overly attractive cheerleaders to his best friend? Marion felt her heart breaking. She decided to go to his house and talk to him about it, of course he wouldn't listen and she knew it. When Marion arrived she stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by his father Henry Jones Sr. "Evening Marion." Indy's father noticed tears cascading down her pale cheeks _What has Junior done now? _he thought to himself. Then from upstairs they heard Indy say "Oh, Elsa I don't think I've ever been kissed like that." Hearing the words that she wished Indy would say to her only made her bawl harder. Henry Jones Sr. wrapped his arms around her "Oh, Marion he's just going through a phase" he said trying reassure her. Her head snapped up and she glared at Indy's father indignantly "This it not a phase, a phase was when he wore his underpants on his head because you hadn't gotten him the fedora yet!" she yelled, smiling at the memory.

Henry Jones Sr. did not wish to see Marion in misery any longer, for she was like a daughter to him. He hugged her close hiding her tear-streaked face from view, once her tears were concealed he yelled loud enough for Indy to hear "Junior there's someone here to see you. So stop sucking the lips off that blonde Barbie and get down here!" Henry heard Indy's footsteps ruefully clunking on the stairs, as he made his way down and out to the porch. When he stepped onto the porch his father beckoned him to his side when Indy came closer he noticed that his father was hugging someone close. He didn't have to wait long for an answer however because the person his father held so closely muttered "Jones you can be a real jerk sometimes." Indy stood aghast Marion the woman he had first taken for strong and independent, now reduced herself to crying uncontrollably. "Well, Jones I guess your testosterone is up since you seem to prefer cheerleaders to your best friend! she yelled through tears. Indy felt his heart break had he really been that harsh to her. He stepped closer to Marion still cradled his dad's arms placed a hand on her shoulder, moved her out of the arms his of father and into his. Then he spoke softly into her ear "Oh Marion you must know how I truly feel about you I just didn't realize it until I hurt you." She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with a mixture of betrayal and hurt finally Indy saw a very minimal amount of passion. She broke free from her former flame's grasp and stalked off calling over her shoulder "You've done it this time Jones!"


	2. Surprise Vistior

**Ch.2-**_Surprise Visitor_

Mutt Williams paced his room it was the year 1957 and he could tell that his father had just done something stupid in the past and driven mom away. He had to go back to when his parents were in high school and fix this mess so that he could be born. When Mutt arrived in the past he decided he'd try his mother's place first. He walked up the steps of her house and rang the bell Marion opened the door dressed only in her nightgown. Mutt's mouth dropped open she had never told him she was this attractive in high school (no wonder dad fell for her, of course it was her personality too.) She stared at him confusion in her eyes finally she asked "Can I help you?" Mutt found his mouth dry he couldn't speak here she was his mother in high school what was he supposed to say _"Hi, I'm your son from the future and you and father are in danger of breaking up and if you do I won't be born." _After an internal debate he said "I'm Mutt Williams can I talk to you for a minute?"

Not wanting to be rude Marion nodded her head and beckoned him inside Mutt gratefully accepted the invitation. He fallowed his mother into the living room and sat beside her on the sofa. Marion gazed at Mutt with compassion-filled eyes "Where are your parents you shouldn't be wandering the streets at this time of night?" _Closer than you think _he thought. "On a business trip" he replied confidently. She looked at him with that piercing gaze he'd come to expect every time he lied. "Really tell me the truth Mutt and another thing is your first name actually Mutt?" He considered his answer for a moment then replied "No, my name is Henry J- actually my first name is Mutt." He was busted now he knew it. Marion's eyes went wide "Your name is Henry!"_ You're so totally busted _the thought ran through his head like a wake up call. It was too late now his cover was already blown. "Henry Jones 3rd actually" Mutt replied. Marion took a shuttering breath "Are you mine and Indy's son?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. Mutt reached over and put a hand on his mother's shoulder "Yes, I am Mom."

Marion started crying the tears flowing from her eyes Mutt wrapped an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Mom are you crying?" he asked. She gazed into his eyes with the same tenderness he saw when she was trying to reassure him "No, Mutt I'm not crying" she replied tears still flowing. Her face lit into a smile "Okay I am but I never imagined that Indy and I would have a son!" Mutt glanced at his watch and gasped 1:00 AM then he turned to his mother "How late does father usually stay up?" She paused briefly then answered "He rarely ever goes to sleep too busy planning his next expedition !" _Now I see why my parents are on the verge of breaking up but I wonder if there's an underlying reason? _He glanced up at his mother meeting her eyes with sincerity and asked "What's the other reason you and father are on the verge of breaking up?" Marion stared at her son pain overflowing her eyes "He prefers cheerleaders to his best friend its sickening!" Mutt wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder and said "Don't worry Mom I'll talk to Dad for you." She stood up and walked her son to the door, hugged him quickly then said "Thank you, Mutt hopefully he understands."


End file.
